


Fire Emblem: Three Houses, A New Path

by Thelostsaber



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostsaber/pseuds/Thelostsaber
Summary: Follow the events of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. A New Path will have more interaction between the houses, characters switching houses, OCs, and finally a different twist on the war once we get there. I hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 2





	Fire Emblem: Three Houses, A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious to see the three OC's be sure to check my DeviantArt account George3222

Byleth stares forward, the small group had just pasted the second wall outside Garreg Mach. She had three days of traveling to think about the students of the Officers Academy and the Knights of Seiros, she was never one to be emotional at all but she was a bit curious as to why her father had never spoken of his time as a Captain of these so-called Knights.

"Byleth..?"

The green hair woman was snapped out of her thoughts turning to the student from the Leicester Alliance student Claude, "Yes, what is it?"

"You just seem a little...spaced out." He answers.

Dimitri walks up and keeps pace with me now, "He isn't wrong, for the past few hours you have been silent and look like you have been questioning things."

"It's nothing really." She answers in her almost emotionless voice as she turns forward.

"You will have to excuse them Byleth, I understand why they are curious to learn from a notable mercenary such as yourself," Edelgard spoke up giving her counterparts a look. "The way you handled those bandits it wasn't short of impressive."

Byleth just nods, "It just comes with the lifestyle, I've only known fighting." 'Not that I can remember much of my past, to begin with.' She looks past the three and ahead at the three knights, two of them didn't pique her interest but the one who had been talking her father's ear off since they left their camp three days ago.

"We are almost to the Monastery let's hold off on any more questions." Jeralt turned back to his daughter, she could just make out a look of dread hidden behind his eyes.

\---

The town around the outer wall of Garreg Mach was surprisingly large but inside of the inner walls of the Monastery, Byleth was surprised. The walls, buildings, and even the plants were all so well maintained. Alois the lead of the three knights had taken the three students back to their dorms, Jeralt stopped Byleth with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rhea's here." He says quietly he indicates with a small movement of his head.

Byleth looks up to see a woman staring down at them from a balcony, she couldn't make out to many details other than the elegant cape and bright green hair. "Who is Rhea?"

"The Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, I know I've never been the most upfront with my own past but she is the head of the Church. Most people in Foldan believe in this ridiculously large religion. We can talk more about this later." Jeralt anxiously spoke.

We walk through a long room, a series of tables and chairs lined both the left and right sides of this reception hall. A few people gave the two mercenaries a look but a lot of them smiled as they recognized Jeralt. Once they were through the hall we climb a set of stone staircases to the second floor of this large building. Just around the corner was a large audience chamber, a throne near the back end, several chandeliers and stained glass giving the room a welcoming aura to it. 

"It's been years since I've last this room...to be forced to see her again..." Jeralt seemed annoyed but looking deep inside his eyes a small flame of angry burned. 

Before he could speak more the doors open from behind us a man and woman walk inside, they were soon standing before us. The male was the first to speak, "Thank you for your patience Jeralt, I am Seteth and I am an advisor to Archbishop Rhea."

"Right. Hello." Jeralt coldy response.

"It has been a long time Jeralt, I do wonder...was it the will of the Goddess that you would save the students of the academy here and it would lead to us meeting again?" Rhea spoke calmly but her gaze seems to be focused on Byleth almost as if she was studying the young lady before her.

Jeralt in a much more relaxed and humble tone bowed, "Forgive my silence all these years but much has happened since we last had the chance to speak." 

"So I see, the miracle of fatherhood has blessed you, this is your daughter or am I mistaking?" Lady Rhea asked.

"She is, many years after I left. I wish I could introduce you to her mother but sadly we lost her to illness not long after Byleth was born." Jeralt answers.

"I see, my condolences to you both." Her voice was soft at first. "Alois spoke of both of your efforts against the bandits that were in pursuit of the students. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank both of you for saving them."

Annoyingly Jeralt hmph, "Jeralt. You already know what I want to ask you, don't you?" Rhea asks her calm demeanor not changing as she turns to look at him.

Jeralt places his hand to his head as he speaks. "You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, I won't say no but..."

"Your apprehension stings. I had expected Alois would have already asked this of you, I must step away for now but please think about it. Two others will be by to explain more." Rhea gives a nod to Seteth as the two walk away and outside of the audience chamber.

Once the two were alone Jeralt let out an audible sigh, "I can't believe it, being forced back into the Knights. Sorry to drag you into this but I'm going to be stuck here a while, and I'm afraid your services have been requested as well."

"What do you mean?" Byleth questions. "As a servant?"

"No, nothing like that, the two that Rhea mention are not coming to talk to me, they are here for you. Alois mention that the person who was going to be one of the professor's this year had fled once the bandits attack and left his charges. It looks like he went ahead and recommend that you take their place." Jeralt explains.

"So, you must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are." A female voice spoke as two people entered the room.

In front of us was a woman, a very low cut and revealing dress with a fur coat on and next to her an older man in a fancy suit jacket. "That would be her, you can handle things from here." He turns to leave but stop and whispered to his daughter, "And watch out for Lady Rhea, I don't know what she is thinking, making you a professor but she may be up to something. Stay on your guard." With the Jeralt left the chamber leaving Byleth with the two strangers.

"Oh. It's you then? My you are still so young." The woman spoke again.

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know." The man with the monocle spoke. I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar, and professor here at the Officers Academy." He introduced himself. "I do wonder if you bear a Crest when you have a spare minute I would love for you to pay me a visit in my office so we could discuss this further."

"I'm Manuela. I'm also a professor here, the physician of the academy, and a songstress." She smiled gently. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You're a physician?" Byleth questioned.

"I look too young and pretty for that line of work? Yes, when I'm not teaching I can normally be found in the infirmary taking care of the knights, students, and others that enter. If you happen to meet any cute knight be sure to send them my..." Manuela spoke but was interrupted at the end.

"Please spare our colleague the needless chatter Manuela." Hanneman groans. Now then, each one of us will take charge of one of the three houses here at the academy. I expect that you haven't been briefed on the nature of each one?"

"I have, speaking with the students they told me about each of the three houses and the nation they represent." Byleth answers.

"Well, that is to be expected when you save the house leaders." Manuela laughs softly.

"House leaders?" Byleth questions.

"It seems they didn't explain it all." Hanneman laughed.

"Well then I will give you the details, each house at the beginning of the year selects their house leader. This year is a rarity indeed, each house leader is the future leader of their respected nation. First is the Black Eagles, their house leader is Edelgard, the Imperial princess who will be the next empress." Manuela explains.

"Then there is the Blue Lions, their house leader is Prince Dimitri. The next King of Faerghus." Hanneman spoke.

"Finally we have the Golden Deer, their house leader is Claude, the grandson of Duke Riegan the current leader of the Alliance." Manuela finished.

"Having the next Empress, King, and Sovereign Duke all in one place will make for a very promising year for the academy." Hanneman had a slight smile. For now, I suggest you take a stroll around the academy to get you bearings and of course make sure to stop by my research laboratory." Hanneman walks toward the exit.

"The old man has a point. Oh, I've only notified the house leaders that you will be the new professor, it will be more fun that way. I suggest you spend some time with the students, maybe watch them train or study. Some odd ducks here and there but they are all good kids." Manuela let out a quiet laugh as she too left the room leaving Byleth alone.

Byleth had left the chamber, she took the part of Manuela's advice touring the grounds she was allowed in. First was the officer academy classrooms, divided up between the three houses each one was represented. The rooms themselves were near-identical. Sixteen desks lined the left and right side of the room, support columns between them, a fireplace on each side of the, a large glass window behind the podium where the professor would stand. The final and the sole difference was the coat of arms outside each room and hanging on the far walls of each one.

The first classroom she peers into belongs to the Golden Deer, inside Claude had the eight others gather around him as he leads a brief lesson on the geography of the area as he set a map down on the table.

As she pasts by the Black Eagle's classroom two doors down Byleth sees that they had all gathered as well. It seemed Edelgard was doing an impromptu crest study session.

Byleth stopped and turned back towards the Blue Lions classroom but found it-empty, "Excuse me." She had managed to flag down a patrolling knight.

"You are the woman who came in with Captain Jeralt are you not?" He asks, Byleth gave a simple nod. "Ah. What can I do for you?"

"I noticed that the Black Eagles and Golden Deer are in their classrooms but where are the Blue Lions?"

The knight leads her passed the academy classrooms, taking a left they arrived at a large gate. "I believe they are in the training grounds behind here, normally we wouldn't allow a guest this much access but Lady Rhea made it clear that you were allowed to observe the students."

"Thanks." Byleth pushes the large gate open and steps inside, she leans against a pillar and observes them.

She observed the other students briefly but the main attraction was in the center of the grounds as Dimitri bats away the ax of a larger darker skin student while another student with a sword attacked from behind. Dimitri turns back to block the first downward swing from the blue hair student and then jumping back to avoid his upward follow up attack.

Before the training bout ends a different knight had approached me, "Sorry to interrupt but Lady Rhea has requested your presence in the audience chamber.

\---

Byleth pushed the doors open, Rhea had been standing in front of her throne. Her eyes never leaving Byleth as the young new professor approaches the Archbishop. "It's nice to see you again Byleth before we officially begin the year the professors normally select which of the house they will lead for the year. Before we do that I would like you to speak with the house leaders, learn about them and the students. This is your first official task as a professor here at Garreg Mach, once you have completed this please return and let me know."

Byleth just nods as she turns and leaves the room, descending down the staircase she turns back into the reception hall. The room was more lively than the last time she passed through various students talking about other students, servants assisting with anything they are required for, and even two knights, one stopping access to the eastern exit and one at the main entrance. Walking through the hall she found Edelgard standing alone, "Pity, I had hoped I could have swad you to lend your strength to the Empire. I never properly introduced myself, my name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire. I wonder if you will be tasked with leading the Black Eagles."

"It's possible, I'm here to learn more about the students in your house."

Edelgard smiles, "Of course, to start with there is Hubert von Vestra. He is the heir of Marquis Vestra, Hubert has served me since I was a child. His blood might run a bit cold but if you look past that he is quite astute and reasonable. Bernadetta von Varley, she is the only daughter of Count Varley. She is a bit...eccentric, but she is a gentle person. She tends to shut herself away in her quarters but I will make sure she makes it to class." A servant walks by carrying a pitcher of water. Edelgard waves her down, the servant smiles and sets down two glasses for the woman and pours each of them water. "Please sit down, we still have six more people to run through."

Byleth nods and takes a seat at the empty table across from Edelgard.

"Next up is Caspar von Bergliez, he is the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is why I think he is so eager to prove himself. He is overly energetic and has a habit of rushing headfirst in battle. If you do become our teacher please make sure to keep an eye on him. Dorothea Arnault is a rare individual, most commoners don't join the Black Eagle house. She is a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire, I'm not sure what brought her to the Officers Academy." Edelgard pauses and takes a long drink from the water. She let out a sigh as she speaks again, "Then there is Ferdinand von Aegir, for some reason he has gotten it in his head that he is my rival and is always trying to challenge me, it's terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adretia's Prime Ministers. The Aegir family are sometimes too pleased with their own status. Linhardt von Hevring is remarkably intelligent, but he only chooses to apply himself to subjects he finds interesting. He is also very fond of...napping. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of he would be destined for great things in the Empire. Finn von Gerth is a gifted magic-user. The only child of Duke Gerth he tends to enjoy quiet. Being the son of the Minister of Exterior he has spent most his time learning how to deal with people through words. It would explain why he tends to avoid fighting unless it is needed. Finally, we have Petra Macneary, she is the daughter of the King of Brigid to the west of Fodlan. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She is incredibly smart and studious but she still has trouble with our language."

Byleth didn't touch the water as she rose from the table, "Thank you for the information but you forgot to mention yourself."

"You wish to know about me as well? Alright, some people will say I'm distant and others will say I'm arrogant but there is little to be done about that. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor. From what I have seen we also tend to have similar personalities." Edelgard stood up once she had finished. "I would also say to visit the other students as well, we have them all waiting in their classroom to meet whoever will become our professor.

"Thank you Edelgard." Byleth walks towards the western exit of the reception hall but she felt the urge to talk to the knight guarding the entrance. "Greetings!" His voice was cheery. "You must be the new professor. What a pleasure! As for me, my job is to stand here at this glorious entrance and leisurely watch over the comings and goings of everyone. Make folks smile, you know?" A laugh escaped his lips. "Er...and by that I mean to vigilantly guard this entrance with my very life if need be! No levity whatsoever."

Byleth nods leaving the reception hall and exits into the glass area just across from the officer academy classroom the sun was overhead and some butterflies flew by as they landed on some nearby flowers. Byleth stops for a moment and takes a deep breath, her world was changing. At least for the next year, this would be her home instead of whatever camp they would set up while waiting for the next contract. Claude was leaning against a collum outside the classrooms. "Well, well."

She walks up, "Scored a teaching gig, talk about a great first impression you made to get the job. I guess that means I'd better introduce myself properly. I'm Claude von Riegan. I'm from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but I wouldn't worry about all that madness."

"Nice to officially meet you than." Byleth stats. 

Claude laughs as he steps forward and stands up straight, "And here I thought that would be able to at least get a smile or laugh, oh well. So will you be leading our class?"

Byleth didn't react to the first portion, "No. Lady Rhea has asked me to meet with all the house leaders, ask you all about your fellow classmates. After I return we will be discussing who will be teaching each class."

"Well I'm sure you will like ours, we tend to not be as...difficult as the others. Guess we could start with Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. He is the heir of Gloucester territory, he can be a bit arrogant and he does fancy himself a ladies man. Trust me he will stand out the second you see him, that being said he is an honest person and is really devoted to his causes. That being said I would be happy to never hear him talk about his noble obligations. Hilda Valentine Goneril is the only daughter of Duke Goneril. It seems her father and brothers tend to coddle her...a lot. If you ever look up lazy in the dictionary you wouldn't find her picture, simply because she never got around to send it. Then we have Lysithea von Ordelia, she is the daughter of Count Ordelia and is probably the youngest student here Becareful thou she gets angry if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose, sometimes you have to make your own fun here." Claude paused and looked around the collum double-checking that she wasn't around. "Okay where was I, Ignatz Victor is the second son of a merchant family. His older brother will inherit the business so he is training to become a knight. Just between you and me, I get the feeling he doesn't want to become a knight, I think he is doing this just to please his parents. Next is Zara von Daphnel, the next Lady of the Daphnel family. You could say she is a rarity in her family, she is the first in generations to actually bear a crest. Just keep an eye on her, she loves to prove that she is the best and doesn't always take losing well."

Claude stops talking for a moment and rubs his chin, "Just make sure you meet with them, I think it will really give them a chance to show themselves to you. "Raphael Kirsten came from a merchant family but they died in an accident, it seems he had a really rough life. Despite that, he is one of the most cheerful guys you will ever meet. He enjoys training, eating, and eating. Yes I know I said eating twice." A quiet laugh escapes his lips. "Leonie Pinelli enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary, I think she said once that her dad is a hunter. She is blunt, straight forward, and as stingy as they come. I heard she saves as much money, she wants to repay her village for helping send her here. And finally we have Marianne von Edmund, I saved her for last simply because I don't know much about her. She is the daughter of Margrave Edmund, she doesn't really talk to many of the other students. So that's it." 

"What about you?" Byleth asks.

"Me? Piqued your interest did I? I won't lie I'm curious about you as well, but what's life without some mystery so let's just learn slowly about each other over the next year or so." Claude places his hands behind his head and with a smirk, he walks away.

Byleth hears here name and sees Dimitri sitting on a bench not far from her, she walks through the grass, "It's nice to see you again, I would like to apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn't even the courtesy to properly introduce myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crowned prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course here at the academy, I am just a student. I was told to expect you today and that you would be the new professor here. That is delightful news. I still have much to learn, but I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery."

"Thank you, Dimitri, would you please tell me about the members of your house, that would include you," Byleth spoke, her eyes locked on the young prince's.

"Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me...It's difficult to open up on the spot. My story isn't pleasant, I do hope that doesn't color your view of me. I understand if that can't be helped. Let's focus on the others, first I would say is Dedue Molinaro. He was born in Duscur and has been loyally working in my service for the past four years. He's rather taciturn, but once you get to know him you will see that he happens to be extremely kind and a good-natured young man. Annette Fantine Dominic is Baron Dominic's niece, she is a truly talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She is cheerful and hardworking, brilliant really. Though she can be a bit...oblivious at times, I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night. Where are my manors, please professor take a seat."

Dimitri pats the bench and motions for Byleth to join him, she simply nods and takes a seat next to him. He leans back a little more relaxed, "We have Ashe Ubert, he is the adopted son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I hear he was born a commoner. He has an extremely earnest personality, so I'm certain he will approach your lectures with great enthusiasm. Then we have Kyphon Canster, he is the son of two soldiers. Sadly his mother died trying to protect my father, he is a very caring person who tends to spend a lot of time in the stables taking care of the animals. I would avoid mentioning the fact he was named after the hero Kyphon it's a weird subject for him. Mercedes von Martritz was born to Imperial nobility but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree but she is a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone." Dimitri turns towards Byleth. "Professor since you are asking about the students does this mean you will be our teacher?"

"I am just doing what was asked of me, I have no idea what house I will be leading." She answers honestly.

"I see, well I have three others to mention so let's finish this up. Next, we have Felix Hugo Fraldarious, he has a bit of a sharp tongue but don't let that fool you. Deep down he is a good guy. He gravitates towards people who are skilled, maybe the two of you will enjoy a friend competition sometime. Then we have Ingrid Brandl Galatea, she is the daughter of Count Galatea. She also happens to be a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain, and myself. She is diligent, industrious, and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will come across. Finally, we have Sylvain Jose Gautier, he is the heir to house Gautier. He is a capable person who highly values his friends...that being said...he has always been a bit of a..." Dimitri stops and clears his throat looking around and leaning close whispering to Byleth. "Skirt Chaser." He leans back and doubles check to make sure no one heard him, "Pardon my bluntness, he is a friend and I do speak to him about this often but nothing I say seems to change his attitude about it."

"Thank you Dimitri, this has been informative." Byleth stands up across from her about twenty yards away was the classroom of the Black Eagles, looking to the sky she figures she has time to check in with the students as well quickly. She walks straight into the classroom and near the front, she stops by two men who were talking. The blue hair one took notice and got excited, "Is it true that you saved Edelgard?"

Byleth nods.

"That's incredible! The names Caspar by the way, please to meet you." The young man had a huge grin on his face.

The boy next to him only slowly towards Byleth, "Linhardt, Goodbye." He was speaking dismissively and with a yawn at the end. 

"Jeez Linhardt, how did you get into this place with those manors. If you are going to be a student here I hope you are in our class." Casper smirked once more the sound of snoring surprises us both as the green hair boy had fallen asleep while still standing.

I step away as Caspar deals with that, behind me from where I was standing two others were chatting near two bookshelves. One was a young woman with brown hair and next to her was a young man with maroon hair. "Well now, you don't have a familiar face. What brings you here? Oh, my name is Dorothea, before I joined the academy I was a member of an opera company in the Empire. You should hear me sing sometime." She laughs softly, the two woman look at Finn who had his nose deep in a book. "Finn you are being rude, introduce yourself." 

Finn looks up from his book confused for a second, "Oh didn't know anyone was standing near me, I'm Finn nice to meet you miss." With that, he was back in his book.

Dorothea shakes her head, "You'll have to excuse Finn, he may know how to speak four different languages but he really enjoys his books."

"I see, I will speak with you both soon." Byleth looks towards the fireplace and sees one student looking around as if she were waiting for something to happen. "Hello?" Byleth saids calmly once she was behind the girl.

The girl lets out a shriek, "What?!" I don't talk to strangers!" The purple hair girl looks like she was about to bolt out of the room bu the orange hair boy behind her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bernadetta, this is no strange! Our house leader owes her a great debt. Is that not right? I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire's foremost house." He extends his hand and Byleth shakes it.

"Are you going to join our class? I look forward to getting better acquainted with you." Ferdinand smiles and waves.

Bernadetta had curled up and was on the ground, Byleth figures it best to leave this to Ferdinand and walks towards the last people she needs to speak with. As she approaches the taller and pale male bows. "I am Hubert, a humble servant of Lady Edelgard. I heard you came to the aid of her highness, you have my most sincerest thanks." He then motions to darker skin woman next to him, "This is Petra, she has come all the way from Brigid to study in the Empire. Back on her archipelago, she is actually a princess. In Fodlan terms, she would be the heir to the throne."

"Hello, I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with...no, I am pleased to have met you." She answers. 

Byleth nods to the two of them before slowly leaving the Black Eagles classroom, taking a moment she looks them all over once more and then the banner of the Adrestian Empire. She walks to the next-door classroom of the Blue Lions. The moment she had crossed the threshold of the Blue Lions classroom a young man with bright red hair walked towards her, a sly smile and a quick run of his fingers through his hair. "Well, well! It must be my lucky day to have such a beautiful woman enter our classroom. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier, feel free to say hi whenever you like."

Another of the students quickly shoves Sylvain to the side, "You'll have to excuse Sylvain, he can be a skirt chase but he is a decent person...once in a while."

Byleth silently watched the violet eyes of the student as Sylvain placed an arm around him and laugh, "Kyphon, it's rude to interject yourself and not at least introduce yourself." 

Kyphon let out a sigh at the mention of his name, "I'm Kyphon, it's nice to meet you." 

Byleth gave each of them a nod before she walked towards the fireplace, a large dark-skinned male was talking with a much shorter and pale skin young man. The shorter blue hair boy noticed her first and quickly poked his head around the large one, "Hi there, you must be the one everyone has been talking about, I'm Ashe it's really nice to meet you." He had a friendly smile and a joyful demeanor. "This is Dedue, he serves Prince Dimitri."

Dedue placed his hand to his chest and bows, "I have heard it was you who saved his Highness, words cannot express how thankful I am. Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay this debt."

Byleth nods, Dedue seemed stoic and didn't seem to express much emotion other than when it was about Dimitri. "Thank you for your time." Byleth answers as she walks to the front of the classroom, there were two others a young blonde lady and a blue hair male. The young lady was the first to notice Byleth and smiles, "I have heard all about what you did for Prince Dimitri. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you."

The young man seems to ignore that, "I have heard you are quite skilled when it comes to the blade, I look forward to sparring and beating you."

"Felix...Must you always speak of fighting right away? At least introduce yourself, this is Felix Hugo Fraldarius and I am Ingrid Brandl Galatea. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Byleth took note of these two, Felix seems so focused on fighting and proving he was the best whereas Ingrid seemed more reserved than him.

There were two students left, standing before the second fireplace on the other sidewall. Two young ladies seem to be gossiping, "And who is this?" the slightly taller blonde asks as the pair turn towards Byleth. "You don't look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery?"

"Oh, Mercie! Do you think this is that mercenary everyone has been talking about?" The orange hair girl asks.

"Now that I think about it that does seem like something Dimitri may have said. I suppose that means you are enrolling at the Officers Academy too then? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Mercedes and this here is my best friend..." She was cut off as the other girl answers with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Annette Fantine Dominic! It's nice to meet you!" she was very cheerful compared to the more soft-spoken Mercedes.

Byleth steps outside of the Blue Lions classroom and looks to her right, one more classroom to go through before she would make her choice of which house to guide over this next year. She steps inside and just around the corner of the Golden Deer classroom was a large blonde man talking to an orange hair girl. The man spoke up as she approached, "Are you someone's guest? the dining hall's that way if that's what you're looking for."

"No Raphael, that is Captain Jeralt's daughter." the girl explained, "Hi, I'm Leonie Pinelli. Captain Jeralt's first and greatest apprentice! I'm sure he's told you about me?"

Before Byleth could answer Raphael spoke up, "Nice to meet you! I'm Raphael Kirsten. Who are you again?" He asks with a loud joyful laugh.

Across from them was a purple hair male with a large red rose on his chest talking with a girl with black hair, "Ah, you must be that renowned mercenary. Perhaps you'd like to join me for a cup of tea sometime?" 

The girl scuffs, "And how many girls have you asked that same question too today Lorenz? I'm Zara von Daphnel and if you want to have a better and more enjoyable tea you can come visit me."

"You have to turn everything into a challenge don't you Zara, my name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. You will want to remember it." He replied.

The pair seemed to lose focus and began to get into a pissing match with each other over who made the best tea, Byleth removed herself and walked towards one of the tables where two more students were chatting. "So you're the skilled mercenary who saved Claude, are you?" The white hair girl asks.

The boy in glasses was shocked, "Oh, you are? It's such an honor to meet you! Ignatz Victor. My parents are Alliance merchants."

"And I am Lysithea von Ordelia. Please do not forget it."

"I won't," Byleth replies as she leaves to talk to the final two students Claude had mentioned. She walked to the front of the classroom and found the last two girls, a blue-haired girl, and a pink-haired girl.

"Hey, are you that mercenary that everyone has been talking about? I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril. And her name is..." Hilda held out her last word waiting for the other girl to reply.

"M-Marianne von Edmund." She stutters and looks down as she answers.

"Are you joining the Knights of Seiros or something? Well, I look forward to seeing more of you!" Hilda cheered.

Byleth gave a small wave as she left the classrooms, it was time to return to Rhea.

\---

Byleth returns to the audience chamber, standing at her sides were both Professors Hanneman and Manuela. Before them was Rhea and Seteth. "How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls." Rhea's eyes never seemed to leave Byleth when the two were in the same room.

"Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires." Seteth made it clear he didn't trust Byleth.

"The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer... All so different. I hope you made it a point to get to know each of them." Manuela speaks softly.

"Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you the first pick. Normally we would draw cards to see who would go first but since we have a new Professor you may choose first, Manuela will choose second, and I will take whoever is left." Hanneman explain.

Byleth places her hand to her chin as her head tills, she closes her eyes and imagines the three banners of each house, 'Who to choose.'


End file.
